Tocados por la varita mágica
by Nadius
Summary: Dos chicos van a Londres a cumplir su sueño... participar en la película de Harry Potter. ¿Podrán?


Este es un fic recontra viejo…lo hice asi casi dos años, pero recién ahora se me ocurrió publicarlo, asi que hay muchas cosas que no pegan con el backstage de la 1ra peli de HP… ¡pero eso no importa! Después de todo, no hay nada malo en soñar… (y lo digo en todos los sentidos).  Si les gustó (y si no tb) dejen un rewiew, que me alegran el día!

Tocados por la varita mágica

(lo ke muchos fanáticas de HP quisiéramos)

**Capítulo 1: Un amigo Inglés******

– ¡Vamos, Herny, que se nos hace tarde!

–Sí, sí…–gruñó el otro chico.

– ¡DALE, APURATE!–Volvió a ordenarle la chica. 

Ellos habían venido desde su país, Argentina, para participar en el casting de la película "Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos". Ahora estaban solos en medio de Londres. Bueno, no tan solos. Los acompañaba la profesora de inglés, Alba. Si resultaban finalistas, se quedarían allí por todo el año escolar inglés.

– ¡Profesora Alba!–gritaban– ¿Dónde está?

– ¡Acá, chicos!–les gritó una mujer pelirroja. Ya sé dónde está el hotel.

Caminaron hasta un ver modesto edificio. Un cartel decía: "Hotel de la estación". Luego la profesora les permitió dar una vuelta por el vecindario. Y les dio también una advertencia.

–No se alejen demasiado, este es un lugar nuevo para todos. ¿De acuerdo?–dijo.

–Sí, entendimos. –Respondieron a coro.

Un chico de (aparentemente) la misma edad de los otros caminaba curioso por la calle, bien camuflado con unos grandes anteojos negros de sol al estilo de La Mosca. Su nombre era Daniel Radcliffe. Él había ido a investigar al oír voces como la suya. Hablaban en español, eso ya lo sabía, dado que ese idioma era una materia más en el colegio. No eran españoles, su forma de hablar no era la misma.

–"Entonces, ¿de dónde serán?"–pensó Daniel. En fin, decidió ser educado con los nuevos vecinos, además quería conocerlos. Se acercó a ellos y les preguntó, primero en Inglés.

–Hola. – La respuesta fue inmediata, y en su idioma.

–Hola, ¿vivís por acá?– le dijo Nadia.      

–Sí, ¿De dónde son?

La cosa de ahí en más fue muy amistosa. Herny y Nadia se quedaron sorprendidos al saber quien era el chico. Ellos le contaron sus planes y la niña le dijo su sobrenombre, agregando que le gustaba ser llamada así. Daniel les elogió su parecido con Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevey. En un momento, la conversación se centró en la escuela.

–Yo voy a la escuela Willibur Higgs– les dijo Daniel– Y ustedes, ¿a cuál van a ir?

– ¡Qué suerte!–dijo Nadius sonriendo – Entonces vamos a ser compañeros de clase.

– ¿Van a ir al mismo que yo?–preguntó el Daniel, sin poder creerlo.

– ¡Ajá!–le respondió Herny, sonriente.

El día siguió así, tan bueno como interesante. Hacia la noche, los niños y la Profesora Alba fueron invitados a cenar a la casa de Daniel (N/A: la cara de los chicos era 0_0). Después se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Herny y Nadia estaban felices. Después de todo, no siempre se podía conocer a un actor así de famoso.

– ¿Te imaginás la cara de Jimena cuando se entere de que conocimos a su ídolo?–preguntó Nadia, con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la risa que intentaba aguantar.

Jimena García era una compañera de curso en su país. Estaba chiflada de amor por Daniel desde el día que apareció en un noticiero de la televisión local. No era la única, había otras chicas más. Los dos amigos siempre se preguntaban lo mismo: "¿Cómo les puede gustar? ¿Qué le ven de lindo?" La respuesta de parte de sus compañeras siempre era la misma ("Es un bombón. ¿¡Cómo no te gusta!?" ¡Ay es re–lindo! ¡ESTÁ RE-FUERTE!). 

Resignado, Herny le dijo:

–Seguro que va a decir– e imitó la voz de la niña con un chillido–"¡Ay! ¡Cómo es que no puedo estar ahí! ¡Tiene unos ojos tan lindos! Daniel..."– Y luego agregó– Che, ¿le mandaste el mail? Deben estar re–intrigados en el colegio...

–Ya lo estoy mandando–fue la respuesta de la niña. – Listo.  

 Ambos estallaron en risas. Era hora de dormir, el día siguiente les esperaría una sorpresa muy inesperada...


End file.
